


Home Sweet Home

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shunsui comes home at the end of the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is set at the end of the Winter War. It also contains a little citrus. Please do not read if that offends you.

**Home Sweet Home**

There were days when he was just exhausted. Shunsui knew that part of the exhaustion today came from the battle that had just been finished. The war that they had just won. If you could really call it winning. Shunsui honestly didn't believe people won wars. They just survived them, and sometimes one side fared better than the other. The death and the killing and the betrayals and everything that had come with this damn war felt like it was weighing him down at the moment, and Shunsui just wanted to be home. It also didn't help that it was pouring rain. That did not really make for a triumphant return.

His plan was to just drop by the office before heading to his quarters. There was the chance that Nanao would still be in the office, though he hoped she had already gone to bed. She probably hadn't gotten much rest while they had been gone, and he knew the fact that she had been left behind wore on her. Shunsui just needed to make sure she was all right before he sought his own bed. He understood Yama-ji's reasons for leaving in charge here while the others fought, but he knew he wouldn't rest easy even as tired as he was until he saw her for himself.

Shunsui shook himself off as he stepped into the office, spraying water about. Then he paused there in the doorway. Nanao was curled up on the couch in a little ball with one of his older haoris wrapped around her. Most people would assume she was asleep. Shunsui knew better. He carefully made his way over to her, not wanting to startle her.

"Nanao-chan?"

She peered up at him, eyes wide. "Captain?"

The hand she reached out to him was shaking. Shunsui pressed a kiss to her palm and then pressed her palm to his cheek.

"I'm home, Nanao."

She let out a shuddery little sigh, and suddenly she was in his arms. His prim and proper Nanao-chan was ignoring the fact that soaking wet and was hugging him tight. Shunsui just held her tight. This was exactly what he needed. Home was right here. Finally, Nanao shifted slightly in his embrace.

"Captain? Maybe we should get you home so you can dry off." Nanao offered him a tiny smile. "We don't need you catching a cold."

That was the practical Nanao-chan he knew and loved. Shunsui smiled down at her and rest his cheek on her hair. "In a moment, sweetheart."

Truthfully, he would need a second or third wind at this point to make it any farther than just out the door. But with Nanao's persistent cajoling and threats, the two of them somehow managed to reach his quarters. They were both soaking wet by the time they arrived, but they managed to get their. Once inside, Nanao lit the braziers and fetched towels. Then she ordered him into the bath.

By the time Shunsui dragged himself out of the warm water, he found a light sleeping yukata waiting for him. Emerging from the bathroom, he wandered into his bedroom to find a meal laid out for him, though there was enough food there for two. Nanao was kneeling by the hearth, making tea. She had changed out of her wet things as well, and Shunsui felt a smile stretch across his face at the sight of her in one of his old yukata.

She arched an eyebrow at him. "Sit. Eat. I can tell how exhausted you are."

"My Nanao-chan will join me?"

"I have to eat too," came her tart reply.

But Shunsui could hear the underlying affection in her voice. And she brought the tea pot over and joined him. The meal was mostly silent. Shunsui really was too hungry to talk, and Nanao seemed content with the silence. He was delighted to find that the tea she had made them was his favorite peppermint. By the time he had finished eating, Shunsui found himself yawning. Nanao simply smiled and rose to her feet. Within moments she had his futon laid out. Then to his utter surprise, Nanao leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Good night, Captain."

Shunsui caught her wrist. "Stay."

Nanao hesitated a moment, but in the end she curled up in bed beside him. Shunsui wrapped an arm around, drawing her against him. She made a noise low in her throat, but it sounded more like a purr than a protest to his ears, and she didn't try to get away. Shunsui just shut his eyes and let sleep find him now that he was safe and warm and home.

It was late morning when he finally opened his eyes again, and Nanao was still beside him. In fact, she was cuddled far closer to him now than she had been when they had gone to sleep. He took the chance to observe her while she was still asleep. Nanao's hair was wisping out of the loose braid she was wearing, and she made soft noises in her throat that couldn't be quite be called snores. Her face was unhidden by her glasses for once as well. He had never seen anything so beautiful.

She stirred slightly, and Shunsui smiled, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"Good morning, Nanao-chan."

A small smile graced her face. "Good morning."

Then her fingers gently touched his stubbled cheek and her smile widened. "It wasn't a dream."

Shunsui smiled and kissed her palm. "No, sweetheart. It wasn't a dream."

And then his precious Nanao-chan kissed him. The kiss was inexperienced and hesitant, but it was still a kiss, and Shunsui wasted no time in kissing her back. He slipped his fingers into her hair and slid his tongue into her mouth. Shunsui was not quite surprised by the passion in her kiss. He had always known that her serious and solemn personality was a shield to hide how deeply she felt.

By the time he released her mouth, Nanao was flushed and her hair was disarray. But she was smiling, and Shunsui couldn't help kissing her again. He rolled them so he was hovering over her, and he began trail kisses down her neck. Nanao made a soft little sighing noise and pressed a kiss to his pulse. Shunsui ran his hands down her body. Nanao was all soft curves and strength. Her fingers found their way across his chest even as he loosened the tie that held her yukata together.

Shunsui palmed one of her breasts, and Nanao arched into his touch. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. He chuckled and worked her sleeves down her arms as he kissed his way down her chest. Nanao seemed to approve of this. His mouth found her nipple, and a moan spilled from her lips. Shunsui smiled and continued to lavish her breast with attention. He didn't know if he'd ever have another chance to make love to his Nanao-chan, but he was determined to make this time both enjoyable and memorable for her.

Her fingers tangled in his hair when Shunsui switched his attention to her other breast.

"You're teasing me," her breathy voice accused.

He smirked up at her. "Now why would you say that, precious?"

She yanked at his yukata and pouted at him. "It's not fair that I'm half naked and you're not."

"There is something wrong with that."

Scooping her up in his arms, Shunsui kissed again then quickly stripped the rest of her yukata from her skin. He set her back down on the futon before removing his own clothes. Shunsui glanced down at the picture Nanao made against the background of his futon. She really was gorgeous. Her fingers wrapped around his wrist and pulled him back down to her. Her smile was more of a smirk now.

"It's my turn."

Her fingers and mouth made trails down his neck and across his chest. Shunsui retaliated by slipping a hand down to play with her clit. Nanao let out a soft moan and then bit his collar bone. He slid two fingers into her wet warmth. Nanao's hips bucked. His thumb found her clit again, and it didn't take long before Nanao crested, hissing his name. Shunsui pulled his fingers out of her and sucked them clean before stretching out beside her.

"I take it you missed me, darling."

Nanao squirmed against him. "You missed me too. Stop teasing me, Shunsui, or so help me, there won't be in any sake in our division for three months."

He laughed and kissed her, spreading her legs and sliding home. Nanao's arms wrapped around his neck, and she arched up into him. They moved together in perfect harmony, feeding one another's passions. Nanao shattered beneath him, and Shunsui followed her over the edge. They cuddled together in the afterglow. Nanao pulled the covers up over them both and tucked her head back against his shoulder. Shunsui found himself succumbing to sleep again, but it didn't matter. He was home.


End file.
